Princesa de hielo
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: Un song-fic que cuenta lo desesperante que puede ser el corazón en tiempos de guerra, Un caballero luchando a muerte por defender el a la princesa que resa en medio de los azotadores vientos del norte por el, en donde se libra una lucha por la paz.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. La canción tampoco. Espero sea de su agrado n.n especial para quienes gustan de altos decibeles ;) sean bienvenidos a leer:**

_**Princesa de hielo**_

A la tenue luz de una frágil vela, una hermosa joven de larga cabellera platinada leía con el corazón desbordante de emociones una angustiante, pero consoladora carta, la que él le prometió que recibiría una vez pasado el primer periodo acordado desde su partida a las tierras del norte en donde había estallado una guerra en busca de libertad.

_**Unas líneas en aquel papel, tinta roja empañada de lágrimas.**_

En medio de la alborada cargada de aguerrida tempestad, de gritos de muerte, de destrucción y cólera enardecida en la que el choque le los aceros competía con los gritos de agonía de los caídos, un joven guerrero se preparaba para salir a la batalla, montado en su majestuoso caballo blanco como la nieve misma que los ejércitos usaban como lienzo en el que hacían su arte bizarro en rojo puro; tomando su yelmo de plata y empuñando su espada forjada con el más fuerte y fino de los aceros salió listo para defender su nación, su tierra, su libertad y su honor.

_**Una guerra injusta colmo de tristeza aquella mañana, señalando un injusto final**_

Seraphina no pudo contener las lágrimas, a pesar de que él mismo le pedía en su carta que no las derramara, sus palabras le habían acariciado el corazón, le añoraba tanto y le amaba de tal forma que la preocupación la hizo correr a la torre más alta del castillo para elevar sus plegarias al cielo, marcho escaleras arriba, con el pulso agitado, algo le daba miedo y solo tenía las palabras de Degel para darle consuelo.

"_**No llores por mí, pues yo volveré. Ya nadie podrá separarnos. La noche está aquí, pero yo construiré con mi aliento un puente entre tú y yo"**_

La chica llego a ponerse de rodillas en el centro de la más alta de las torres, la única que no contaba con un tejado o una cúpula que la cubrieran del frio, cerro sus ojos como dos estrellas que se apagan, alzando su pálido rostro de ángel, exponiendo su piel tersa a la crueldad del vendaval y enlazando sus dedos delgados y finos como la ceda de su vestido azul que con cada copo que caía sobre el parecía querer imitar a la bóveda celeste.

_**Princesa de hielo, esperas con miedo que el viento del norte traiga la paz.**_

_**Princesa de hielo, un invierno eterno mantiene tu alma en oscuridad…en oscuridad **_

Pasaron siete lunas desde la última vez que ella había visto su tan preciada caligrafía y Seraphina sentía algo comprimir su pecho incesantemente cuando por fin, una nueva epístola llego al palacio, esta vez con un emisario diferente, con letra diferente y con las palabras que ella no quería oír.

_**Una espina en tu corazón, la noticia de aquel mensajero; la esperanza se desvaneció.**_

Un arrebato de acongojante dolor y amargura sumergió a la frágil princesa en un valle de inmensa agonía, sus orbes y su boca se abrieron pasmados, cubrió prontamente el rosa de sus labios con espanto al oír hablar al emisario.

_**-Telegrama desde el batallón: Emboscada caída del cielo; pereció defendiendo su honor.**_

Lagrimas cristalinas fluían abundantes, rodando una tras otra en las mejillas de su pálido rostro, sin soportarlo más dejo escapar el grito desgarrador que había mantenido aprisionado en su garganta, derrumbándose y rompiendo en inconsolable llanto. En su corazón, fundidas con el calor de su alma, seguían impresas las palabras de Degel, tan vivas como cuando salieron por primera vez y a viva voz de la boca del caballero y como si estas hubiesen sido traídas con el viento, pudo oírlas, gentiles, calmas y claras, articuladas por una voz aterciopelada.

"_**No llores por mí, pues yo volveré. Ya nadie podrá separarnos. La noche está aquí, pero yo construiré con mi aliento un puente entre tú y yo"**_

Una vez escuchadas, estas palabras, serafina salió corriendo del gran salón llevando consigo y rumbo a la gran torre, la esperanza de volver a verle tan solo una vez más.

_**Princesa de hielo, esperas con miedo que el viento del norte traiga la paz.**_

_**Princesa de hielo, un invierno eterno mantiene tu alma en oscuridad…en oscuridad **_

_(Solo)_

A medida que corría no podía evitar imaginarse todo lo que su amado había vivido, pero solo él sabía lo que había pasado, podía recordarlo como si estuviera ahí mismo, con su caballo corriendo herido a todo galope, peleando por defender la última frontera, que dejaba al descubierto el único camino que conducía a la última y principal fortaleza, el castillo, el hogar y refugio de su amada.

Su melena se mecía salvaje contra el viento, batía el filo de su espada con coraje y vigor, no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante nada, ni siquiera ante su propio deseo, ni su propio palpitar, aunque no volviera a verla ni a tenerla, aunque no pudiera escuchar su voz en medio de tan sangrienta tormenta, estaba dispuesto a derramar hasta la última gota del escarlata en su cuerpo, a exhalar su último aliento, porque prefería comprometer su palabra a perder lo que con tanta pasión amaba.

_**Princesa de hielo, esperas con miedo que el viento del norte traiga la paz.**_

_**Princesa de hielo, un invierno eterno mantiene tu alma en oscuridad…en oscuridad**_

Llegando por fin al último peldaño fue que Seraphina pudo contemplarlo, pero no físicamente, ante sus ojos se alzaba una columna conformada por el correr del viento y copos de nieve, era su figura exacta, su misma silueta, tal y como la recordaba, incluso podía distinguir entre la capa y los cabellos armados con tan frio elemento, vio como con gracia le extendía la mano y ella sin dudarlo salió a su encuentro, pero justo antes de que pudiesen siquiera rosarle sus dedos, el guerrero de gallarda figura se desvaneció al compás del impasible viento del norte.

La princesa atrapo un copo de nieve entre sus manos, lo acerco a su pecho, derramo una lagrima y esbozando una apacible sonrisa sintió al viento arremolinarse a su alrededor mientras escuchaba a Degel cantarle con voz suave el fragmento que había percibido en su corazón.

_**Princesa de hielo, esperas con miedo que el viento del norte traiga la paz.**_

_**Princesa de hielo, un invierno eterno mantiene tu alma en oscuridad…en oscuridad**_

_Fin._

**N/A: ¿Qué tal? Mis amigos n.n les gusto? Me agarre en un momento de inspiración incontenible xp ya se, ojala y me diera así a la hora de actualizar, y no desesperen que ya mero les doy lo que les debo n/n**

**Dejen sus reviews :D es mi primer song-fic **

**Para quien le interese la canción se llama "princesa de hielo" pertenece a la banda ARKANIA JEJE no pregunten porque me gusta tanto jaja, bueno, me despido, si les gusta, háganlo saber y hago más. N.n saludos, tengan buen día, noche o lo que sea. Abrazos!**


End file.
